Love equals war
by Sparkleton122
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are long time enemies that despise each other. It's all Natsu and his gang vs Lucy's posse. But new girl, Chelia, sees potential in thier relationship. Will she be able to matchmake the two or will they remain enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first NALU fanfiction ever! hope you enjoy.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima **

**I own Yoko Littlewell**

Chapter one

" There he goes again"

" That Natsu always picking a fight"

Natsu Dragneel was known to **ALWAYS **start a fight, once with a girl. He sent one final blow towards the person before they were completely knocked out.

" You okay Yoko? "

" thanks Natsu, I'm fine"

Yoko Littlewell was always known to be picked on, she was apart of Natsu's group, and the only girl in his group at that. She had orange hair and small circular glasses and she was smart and a bookworm.

" You need to keep away from people like that, I cant always help you, you know that"

" Okay I know, no need to tell me tell me twice" she said shifting up her glasses.

The school bell vibrated along the corridor, warning students to get to class.

" I have to get to science class" Yoko said worriedly before straightening herself and hurrying off. She then stopped in her tracks.

" You bunking lesson again?"

Natsu nodded " With Gray and Gajeel, Jellal doesn't want to though and Laxus got into trouble with the principal"

" Oh okay!" she hurried off.

A few students were looking at the unconscious boy in front of them.

" What do we do with him?"

" I dunno take him to the nurse's office?"

" Good idea"

The students dragged the unconscious boy off.

Period 3, Science

" Ugh, I hate science" groaned Lucy Heartfilla, one of the most popular girls in school.

" Yeah ,I hate it too" groaned Wendy Marvell, one of Lucy Heartfillia's followers. A familiar person that Lucy loved to tease appeared in science class.

" Hello Yoko Littner"

" It's Yoko Littlewell actually"

" Whatever you say Yoko Littlner"

A few of the students and Wendy laughed at that. Yoko muttered under her breath and sat in her chair clearly sick and tired of Lucy Heartfillia . She hated her. She was also jealous of her popularity, her curves and friends. Yoko was grateful for her friends , especially Natsu, but she was the only girl in her group, she could never really understand the guys sometimes, and that made her feel lonely.

" OMG! did you hear? Erza didn't get elected as student body president!" shouted a very shocked Juvia

" You for real? I thought the whole school was rooting for her!" replied an also shocked Lucy

" Yes I'm for real! Some guy called Jellal won it, but I heard he hangs out with Natsu's group, I mean Natsu's group!"

" Natsu's group? there like, the most roughest, stupidest group in the school, I wouldn't want my student body president to be from _that_ back round.

" I think they rigged the votes, because Jellal is a total loner, who would vote for him?" Wendy asked

Lucy shrugged. " I dunno, but I heard Laxus has been selling weed so maybe they were high when they voting for him"

Wendy and Juvia laughed, sometimes Lucy could seriously crack them up.

Erza walked out of the library. Still shocked about today's events.

" ...I can't believe...I -I ...lost"

Erza never lost anything, she always made sure she won.

" Erza stop caring so much it doesn't matter if Jellal Fernandes beat as you as Student - body - president" assured Lissana

" YES IT DOES AND I SHALL GET MY REVENGE FOR THAT!" Screamed an angry Erza Scarlet.

Lissana sweat dropped there was no stopping her when she was angry.

Erza Scarlett was a popular girl in school and had her own set of followers, one of them, Lissana. She was shocked someone as unpopular as Jellal won.

" WERE IS THIS JELLAL DUDE!"

" Third period is over, so I think he's in the cafeteria" Lissana answered.

" To the cafeteria then!"

" Erza I don't think this is a good ide-" But Lissana was already cut off since Erza was storming towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was packed with students who were as hungry as hell.

Natsu and his pals were sitting around their usual cafeteria table, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were all munching down on some pretty good stuff.

" Why did Laxus get into trouble with the principal anyway?" asked a curious an Yoko.

" He was caught selling weed to a bunch of students, someone snaked him apparently" replied Jellal

" Wow he's taking his drug dealing business way too far, now he's selling the trash in school!"

" It's not trash it's a happy pill to make people feel happy" Gajeel said between mouth fulls.

" Whatever Ga- " But she was interrupted by a sudden slamming of a door.

" JELLAL FERNANDES WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"..."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry if the chapter was a little short, make sure you R.R.F.F, Read, Review, Follow and Favourite. **

_Sparkie_

Everyone who knows how to read has it in their power to magnify themselves, to multiply the ways in which they exist, to make their life full, significant, and interesting.

\- Amos Bronson Alcott


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: This is a little late I know... but I'm not giving up on this story!**

**Chapter 2: Jellal vs Redhead**

"JELLAL FERNANDES WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria was indulged in an eerie silence.

"He's over there!" Someone had shouted pointing at the cowering blue haired boy. Erza immediately stomped towards his direction, and as she did, the whole ground was rumbling.

"Erza please let's not be violent here..." Lissana said trying to assure and relax her red haired friend.

"NO! I shall show this pleb whose boss!"

"Jellal I think you better make a run for it" Natsu whispered in his ear. Jellal nodded and slowly got up then made a quick dash for the door.

"Erza look! He's getting away!" Someone randomly shouted pointing at Jellal. Erza, now alert, was quick to tackle him to the ground.

"Now fellow students!" Erza said picking up Jellal. "How did this **scum** win student body president?"

"We don't know Erza!" a bunch of students exclaimed, "We pledge our loyalty to you and you only!"

"Waaaaaaait, he's from Natsu's gang knowing them they probably rigged the votes!" Lucy heartfillia spoke up.

"Listen hear blonde bitch" Natsu said standing up" We did not rig the votes! You and your posse need to lay the fuck off!"

"Excuse me!? I hope you know you're talking to-"

"The principal's daughter? As if I give a fuck."

Lucy fumed. Natsu Trashneel could really get on her nerves.

"Don't worry Erza I'll tell my Dad. When he finds out where Jellal's loyalties lay he'll take the position away from him." Lucy said with a proud smirk on her face.

Erza felt relaxed. She dropped Jellal and then stalked off, Lissana trailing behind her.

Natsu had his fist clenched his fists and marched up to Lucy,"Woah Natsu she's not worth it" Yoko said holding him back. Natsu slowly unclenched his fists and went over to Jellal, "You ok bro?" Natsu said. "Yeah I'm fine" he said, heaving himself up.

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch. Jellal got up, unable to look his friends in the eye, he made his way to class.

**Four o'clock: After school!**

Lucy made her way to her Lamborghini Aventador.

"Lucy nice car!" Juvia said, looking at the car in awe.

Lucy smiled at Juvia, "Thanks Juvy"

"So we heading to the mall or your boyfriend's place?" Wendy asked.

"Mall, my boyfriend is currently at practice, so the mall's the best option"

The girls headed into Lucy's car. Natsu scoffed as Lucy drove passed them.

"Look at her and her fancy new car, she's obviously showing it off"

"Natsu are you jealous?" Gray asked teasingly.

"No I'm not! Why would I be jealous of Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Natsu is right, Lucy sucks ass, there's no need to be jealous of her" Gajeel pointed out.

"I guess, whatever" Gray muttered.

"Where's Jellal" Yoko asked.

"He's in the library." Natsu answered, "I think he's going there to cool down, after you know, what happened"

Yoko nodded feeling a little sorry for him. Lucy had power over the students and even the teachers. Natsu and his gang have been suspended many times because of her.

"Jellal really deserved that position, Erza is way too bossy and controlling"

"I better go check on him" Gray suggested, "He's probably moping about" 

**At the library**

Gray went into the library in hopes of finding Jellal. He saw Jellal having a conversation with Erza. Gray decided to hide behind a bookshelf and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Thanks for letting me be student council president Jellal"

"Your welcome, I know how much you love that position"

Erza smiled, "Well you do know me best…." she said leaning in for a kiss.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gray shouted accidently knocking over the bookshelf he was hiding behind."

Jellal and Erza both jumped away from each other, looking at Gray with shocked faces.

"Well I guess are secret's out now" Erza said nervously

"Yeah I guess it is…."

**a/n: I'm going to be updating more quicker thanks for reading peeps! Characters are going to be a little OC but things get better!**


End file.
